Ock's Girl
by OckGal
Summary: Doc Ock finds himself a true admirer. Based on a scene from the Spider-Man 2 teaser trailer. Not based on any events in the comics or the movie.


__

Summary: Doc Ock finds himself a true admirer. Based on a scene from the Spiderman 2 teaser trailer. Not based on any events in the comics or the movie.

Rating: PG (Slight language and sexual reference).

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respectful owners.

Another boring day with nothing better to do. I was on my way to the store to pick up some fresh donuts. I've walked up and down this street so many times and I've seen quite a few strange things, but nothing like I was about to see.

It's not every day you see a car go flying a mere few feet in front of you.

********************

Doctor Octopus, or Doc Ock as he was often called, was seemingly having one of those moments where you don't feel complete until you hurl a car through a glass window.

********************

I feel like hurling a car through a glass window, today! How about this one? No, too rusty. This one looks good. No, no. Ug! Nothing like a blue car with a red hood. Ah, this one looks _just _right. INCOMING!

********************

Whoa! What the-- Was that a _car_?! All right Mae, think. A car just wizzed by you. I think it's time to follow the other screaming people and run away. Okay feet, don't fail me now! Wait! Hold it, feet. What is _that_?! Is that....it looks like a man, but what are those...._things_? Tentacles? There's something you don't see....ever. Uh oh, he's coming this way. And he looks like the type who would have just hurled a car through this glass window. Maybe the fact that everyone is running away screaming should tell me I'd better not be here when he gets over here. But there's something about him. I have to see what he's up to.

********************

Bull's-eye! Damn, I'm good. And that was without practice. I'll have to lobby for an official car-throwing Olympics event. Hm, what is that girl doing standing over there? Doesn't she know I could crush her in a second? She must be in shock. Oh well, I have better things to do. Such as seeing how many people I squished like a bug with that skillfully hurled car.

********************

Doc Ock made his way to the window. He glanced over at Mae, who was staring at him in a trance-like state. He could tell that she wasn't at all frightened. Something that both angered him _and _interested him.

********************

"You see this sort of thing, often?" he asked.

"I, uh" she mumbled. Looking over at the window, she realized what he was referring to. "Oh. That was very impressive."

He looked at her in amazement. "Really?"

"Yes, but I mean, you could have killed people. You should go see if they're all right."

"Sure. Of course," he lied. "Tell me, though....why aren't you running away like the others? Don't you know what I'm capable of?"

She blinked slowly and looked down at her feet, then into his eyes. "There's something about you that keeps me from running away."

"And what is that?"

"Instant attraction?" she giggled and looked away from him.

Doc Ock let out a small laugh of his own. "Wait for me?"

"Okay," she agreed, shyly.

********************

After Doc Ock had summed up the amount of random damage he'd done to the little shop, he was satisfied and returned to his new friend. The sound of approaching sirens sped up the moment and he had to take his leave. He said he would soon see her again.

********************

It's been several weeks and I can't get him out of my mind. I know what he did wasn't the least bit good-intentioned, but I just can't stop thinking about him! I mean, it's not often you run into someone like....well, like _him_. *Sigh* I'm sure he's forgotten all about me.

********************

Just when Mae was about to give up hope, she was approached by Doc Ock on her way to the store. He was standing in an alley and caught her attention as she passed by.

"Do you always know when I'm going to the store?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he replied. "Would you follow me, if I asked you to?"

"Probably," she said. "Ask and see."

He asked her to follow him. Mae agreed and walked into the alley. Doc Ock lead her through a side door to the building. A secret passageway lead them through a run-down office building and into Doc Ock's living quarters.

He insisted that Mae make herself at home, so she sat down on a large sofa and leaned back on the soft cushions.

"Nice place," she said, still taking it all in.

"Thanks. It keeps me warm at night," he replied, with a hint of sadness. "Not as warm as if I had someone here with me, though."

He paused and wondered if he shouldn't have said that. His curiosity was answered when Mae made her way over to him.

"I'd love to be that someone," she said, quietly. "If you'll let me."

Doc Ock turned and looked at her. He saw compassion in her eyes. Something he hadn't seen in a long time. He took a chance and leaned in to kiss her, and to his delight, she kissed him back.

Eventually, the moment came when they couldn't contain themselves any longer. Neither of them had had a romantic relationship with anyone in quite some time, and this moment was playing on their last bits of self-control.

They made their way to the large bed which Doc Ock had spent many nights sleeping alone. Doc Ock backed Mae up to the bed. She crawled onto it and outstretched her arms, inviting him to join her. Slowly, he lowered himself on to her.

He saw her eyes focus on one of his tentacles.

"I can keep them out of view," he said, positioning them behind his back.

"No," Mae replied. She reached out and placed her hand on one of them. "I love you, and they're a part of you. As long as they don't hurt me."

"I would never hurt you," he said, softly.

They kissed passionately, and proceeded to make love several times during the night. They slept side by side and in the morning, Doc Ock awoke first. He looked next to him and saw the person who loved him still there beside him. His eyes were heavy, and with a content smile, he fell back to sleep, knowing that someone would be there when he awoke, again.

The End


End file.
